


Новый сосед

by fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016)



Series: Мини R-NC17_2017 [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, очень быстрое развитие событий, тотальный ООС, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017
Summary: Чем больше Кайло смотрел на незнакомца, тем сильнее ему хотелось его раздеть





	Новый сосед

**К** айло исподтишка наблюдал за мужчиной, который вот уже минут сорок ожидал приема. И чем больше он смотрел, тем сильнее ему хотелось раздеть незнакомца. Ну, сначала Кайло собирался познакомиться с ним, потом — тут пропуск, еще не придумано — обязательно легкий обед или ужин, и секс. Кайло засомневался.  
  
Он впервые, а может, и в последний раз видит этого человека. Ничего о нем не знает, но строит грандиозные планы. Кайло низко опустил голову, словно что-то разглядывал на столе. Он должен был вот прямо сейчас что-то предпринять, иначе этот восхитительный рыжеволосый мужчина дождется приема у директора фирмы, после чего уйдет.  
  
Кайло встал и сразу сел. По сравнению с дорогим костюмом незнакомца его собственный наряд выглядел убого. Мятая футболка, потрепанные джинсы и видавшие виды кроссовки. Кайло пригладил волосы и внезапно поймал взгляд незнакомца.  
  
Рыжеволосый смотрел на него.  
  
Рука Кайло, словно сама по себе, поднялась и совершила движение из стороны в сторону. Рыжеволосый кивнул в ответ. Кайло перестал дышать, рука повисла в воздухе. Ситуация становилась крайне нелепой, и в этот момент дверь в кабинет директора фирмы открылась. Рыжеволосый еще раз кивнул и прошел в кабинет. Кайло рванул в туалет, чтобы оценить степень небритости и непричесанности. «Черт, черт, черт!» — мысленно заорал он, так же бегом возвращаясь на рабочее место и надеясь, что рыжеволосый не ушел.  
  
Минут через двадцать дверь кабинета снова открылась. Кайло запаниковал, увидев, что рыжеволосый идет к нему, сопровождаемый любопытными взглядами окружающих.  
  
— Привет. Меня зовут Хакс, я буду здесь работать.  
  
— Привет. — Кайло ответил на рукопожатие. — Рад познакомиться.  
  
— Ты мне помахал, вот я и подумал, что невежливо не подойти. — Хакс оглянулся. — Тут немного сотрудников.  
  
— Филиал небольшой. Даже удивительно, что он находится в этом городке.  
  
— Не знаешь, где можно недорого снять жилье? Не люблю отели.  
  
— Могу предложить свой дом. — Кайло видел, что Хакс заинтересован в близком знакомстве, но все равно ожидал отказа. — Мне дороговато снимать в одиночку, собирался съезжать, но вдвоем потянем. Вот адрес. — Кайло пошарил в ящике стола, отыскивая ручку или карандаш. Хакс взял листочек с адресом и пообещал:  
  
— Я приеду в семь часов.  
  
Остаток дня прошел как в тумане. Кайло что-то делал, ошибался, исправлял и мечтал о вечере. Он не мог поверить, что Хакс, этот подарок судьбы, будет жить рядом с ним. После работы Кайло едва не попал в аварию, торопясь доехать к супермаркету, чтобы купить продукты на ужин. Неважно какой ценой, но он был обязан удивить Хакса.  
  
Вернувшись домой, Кайло прошелся по комнатам, как ураган сметая грязь и убирая вещи. Не то чтобы он отличался безалаберностью, но одежда как-то сама по себе скапливалась кучками то там, то тут, равно как пыль и тарелки в мойке. Кайло протер окна и полы, сунул тарелки в посудомоечную машину, навел порядок в холодильнике и вынес мусор. Затем занялся ужином, решив приготовить мясо и овощи. На десерт он купил фруктовое мороженое.  
  
Ровно в семь вечера раздался звонок в дверь. Кайло спохватился, что растянутая майка с изображением дискеты и шорты, состряпанные из старых джинсов, не наводили на эротические мысли. Звонок прозвенел снова. Кайло смирился с тем, что Хакс составит о нем плохое мнение.  
  
— Добрый вечер. — Хакс окинул его взглядом. — Я могу войти?  
  
Он принес два чемодана и попросил показать комнату.  
  
— В твоем распоряжении две комнаты. — Кайло, спотыкаясь, провел Хакса по дому. — Здесь есть здоровенная кладовка, можно всякий ненужный хлам в нее запихивать. Подвал, чердак, а вот тут, — он распахнул дверь, — я живу.  
  
Хакс следовал за ним, одобрительно хмыкая.  
  
— Спасибо, что предложил свой дом. — Он провел рукой по стене. — Обои неплохие. Что ж, буду распаковывать чемоданы, договор заключим во время ужина?  
  
— Договор? — переспросил Кайло.  
  
— Ну да, конечно. Ты арендуешь дом, я арендую его часть, поэтому обязан заключить договор именно с тобой.  
  
— Может, сначала поужинаем? — предложил Кайло, который ненавидел формальности. Хакс задумался.  
  
— Согласен. Только сначала освежусь и буду полностью в твоем распоряжении.  
  
Кайло накрыл стол в гостиной, где все вечера играл в «Quake», но сегодня игра явно потеряла актуальность. Он откупорил бутылку вина и задумался, а не слишком ли проста обстановка для Хакса? Его одежда, обувь, чемоданы, манеры сигнализировали: «Я родился с серебряной ложкой во рту, дешевку не предлагать». Кайло отмел все сомнения и усмехнулся, приглаживая привычно взлохмаченные волосы.  
  
К ужину Хакс надел белоснежную рубашку и очень тесные черные джинсы. Кайло прикипел взглядом к этим чертовым джинсам, которые буквально обтекали ноги Хакса. За столом разговор не клеился. Кайло узнал, что Хакс приехал из Калифорнии, и ничего больше. Вино не особо содействовало общению, и Кайло в очередной раз выругал себя за спешку: «Какого дьявола Хакс должен вот прямо сейчас отдаться тебе?»  
  
Закончив ужин, Хакс поблагодарил Кайло и предложил помощь в уборке.  
  
— Да нет, я сам. — Кайло собрал посуду, с тоской думая, что ему ничего не светит. Хакс незаметно подошел сзади и положил руки на его бедра.  
  
— Для меня стараешься?  
  
Кайло резко повернулся, выронив пару тарелок.  
  
— Для тебя.  
  
Хакс запустил пальцы в волосы Кайло, царапнув кожу. Он приподнялся на цыпочках и прикусил его губы.  
  
Они целовались, прижимаясь друг к другу, словно земля уходила из-под ног. Кайло гладил Хакса по спине, с восторгом чувствуя крепкие мускулы под тонкой рубашкой.  
  
— Ты моя мечта, — выдохнул он, расстегивая пуговицы на проклятых тесных джинсах Хакса.  
  
— Неужели? — Хакс снял рубашку. Он впился ногтями в спину Кайло, когда тот сдернул с него джинсы — нижнее белье Хакс намеренно не надел — и усадил на стол.  
  
Кайло безостановочно целовал Хакса, скользил губами по шее, прикусывал тонкую кожу на ключицах, перекатывал затвердевшие соски между языком и зубами.  
  
— Презерватив, — предостерегающе произнес Хакс. Кайло достал из ящика стола пластиковую коробку с презервативами и пакетиками смазки. Хакс расслабился, чтобы впустить в себя сначала скользкие пальцы Кайло, а затем и его член. Он обхватил ногами поясницу Кайло, руки закинул за голову, ухватившись за край стола.  
  
— Не стесняйся, — успел сказать Хакс, перед тем как Кайло начал трахать его без всякой жалости. Он приподнялся над столом, чтобы максимально насадиться на член. Это было болезненно, но Хаксу понравилась такая боль. Кайло навалился на него, тяжело дыша.  
  
— Извини, я не выдержал. — Он помог Хаксу слезть со стола. — Ты охренительный.  
  
Хакс, не оглядываясь, пошел в свою комнату, зная, что Кайло последует за ним.  
  


***

  
— Как-то все быстро произошло. — Кайло смотрел на Хакса, который лежал рядом. — Я на такое и не надеялся.  
  
— А на что ты надеялся?  
  
— Да ни на что, — простонал Кайло, потому что в этот момент Хакс обхватил его член губами, массируя уздечку языком. Он втянул член в рот, одновременно лаская яички пальцами. Хакс ощущал, как дрожит Кайло, это неимоверно заводило. Он заглотил член, задерживая дыхание и подавляя рвотный рефлекс. Кайло захотелось кончить, едва он ощутил, что член попал в рот Хакса.  
  
Хакс поменял позицию и опустился на член, словно на вибратор. Он сжал мышцы ануса, заставив Кайло закричать, а потом начал двигаться, вцепившись ногтями в его плечи. Ощущение заполненности сводило с ума, как и чувство напряженного тела под ним. Хакс не остановился даже после того, как Кайло кончил. Он изогнулся и захватил пальцами член у основания, продолжая на него насаживаться. Кайло впился зубами в шею Хакса, прокусывая кожу, и в этот момент на него накатил третий оргазм. Он распластался на кровати, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как дрочит Хакс.  
  
— Гм, и как идти на работу? — Отдышавшись, Хакс провел рукой по своей шее. — Ну вот, кровь.  
  
Кайло меньше всего думал о работе.  
  
— Кому это интересно? — Он выключил торшер у кровати. — Лично мне — нет.  
  
— Следы не исчезнут за день, — укоризненно сказал Хакс.  
  
— Не знаю, чем могу помочь. Прости, увлекся.  
  
Кайло обнял его, уткнувшись носом в волосы. Разумеется, все, что случилось этим вечером, ни о чем не говорило. Просто секс. Без всяких обязательств и клятв. Они могли и дальше точно так же заниматься сексом.  
  
— Кажется, я тебя люблю, — неожиданно для себя сказал Кайло.  
  
— Я тут посплю, а завтра переберусь в свою комнату, — отозвался Хакс.  
  
«Сомневаюсь», — подумал Кайло, но вслух пожелал спокойной ночи.


End file.
